MATTER OF TIME
by MoonAngel010
Summary: Darien's about to marry someone, and its not Serena. Can the moon princess get her prince back before its too late? Is it possible that the Moon Kingdom will never happen. Read and Find out. *Some Sexuality*
1. Hidden Secret

MATTER OF TIME  
By, Moon_Angel010  
Chapter 1: Hidden Secret  
Rated: R  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The wind swept past the naked tree's of winter. I'm pretty sure if leaves   
had bared them they   
would sway to such a strong wind. Though I wore a Teal sweater, and a   
pair of black long-pants,  
I felt cold sitting next to the window sill. I sat in my dorm room, alone,   
for nearly an hour. There were  
no classes for it was a Saturday. I knew that I should be downstairs in the   
lounge enjoying my  
weekend but I wasn't in the mood. Not at all. Depression seemed to overcome   
me the deeper I   
went into thought. I felt lonely and sad. I had made millions of friends,   
and they have been great to me.   
But I still haven't felt true love for anybody. Sure in my Teenage years I dated  
alot, but none of them I truly  
cared for.   
  
Except this one man, we never dated but I feel as I love him. His name is  
Darien Sheilds. He alone  
knows my true identity as Sailor Moon, beside the scouts whom are now   
my roommates. I've known  
Darien since I was 13, I am now 20, and he is 25. This is my 3rd year in  
college, but its his last.  
I've let him slip away. My chances with him were through. Darien would   
never love me like he loved  
his girlfriend. Kate Patterson. They had been dating four 3 years.   
  
Kate is beyond beauty. Her Red-hair reaches a little below her shoulders   
and flashes in the sun light,   
it has such a radient beauty. My friends say that her hair is nothing compared   
to my golden strands.  
I don't believe them ( But I do appreciate their kindness) Kate's eyes glisten   
of outrageous   
green. Everybody loves Kate. Except me I hate her. Somethings going to   
happen soon. Kates evil.  
She's not what she seems. Not at all.  
  
I get up and move to my bed. I lay upon my flowered yellow quilt. But as   
soon as my head hits  
the pillow, a knock at my door disturbs my thoughts. I make my way across  
the baby blue crapet  
and open my door. There standing in the door way was Darien. "Oh hi." I   
greet with a smile.  
Immediately he comes in and ignores my greeting. He stopped a few feet   
ahead of me and  
began nibbling the tip of his thumb, gazing at the floor. It was obvious he   
was nervous.   
  
"Darien?" He looks up at me expactenly. "Yeah?" He replied voice unsteady.   
"What's wrong?"  
He looks at me with his deep ocean blue eyes. His eyes are so gorgeous, so   
mysterious.   
At last he speaks.  
  
"Serena...." It seems so hard for him just to tell me. Why?  
More silence.  
"Serena...not many people agree with my relationship with Kate."   
Obviously.  
"So I ask for your support." He continues.  
"Why?" I ask in confusion.  
"I want to marry Kate." I can feel the blood rush away from my face.  
  
His words echo through out my mind. Tears build up in my eyes, but I   
hold them back.  
"Serena is something wrong?" If he only knew. If he only knew how muched   
I loved him, how much I enjoyed  
his company, and how much I feel right around him.  
When I didn't respond he asked "You are ok with this, right?" Immediately   
the answer that comes from my   
mouth is "Of course! Uh, I'm very happy for you! It was only a matter of   
time. I mean you love her  
and what a better way to show it with a proposal!"   
"And a ring." He adds with a smile.   
"A ring?" He pulls a black velvet box form his pocket.  
  
Marriage. Now I know I truly let him slip away. I now am sure that I love  
him. I'd die for him  
I'd kill for him. He opened the box. I then viewed the most gorgeous ring  
I'd ever seen. Enscribed around the smooth gold band were the words 'Marry Me'   
In between the two words glistened a Beautiful white diamond. So beautiful.  
"Well what do you think?" He asked excitengly. I swallow the lump in my  
throat. Wipe away  
my soon-to-fall tears and replied "I think you should stop wasting time and   
go and make  
Kate happier then she already is."  
  
I had to act happy, I had to act supportive. For Darien. Not for Kate. He   
smiled to show  
his joy. And then he gave me a hug, along with a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks"  
He mumbled  
and rushed out of the room. Leaving me to my new tears. As soon as I heard   
the door click  
behind me, I collasped to the floor. Tears fell off my cheeks and to the floors. In  
some spots the light blue carpet turned to a darker shade of blue when the tears   
reached it.   
  
I felt horrible. I immediately got off the floor and rushed to the bathroom,  
when I felt a   
thick sour liquid rise from my throat. Throwing open the lid I let the vomit  
fall from my   
mouth. I shut the toilet and flushed, as I clumsily wiped my mouth with the  
back of my hand.  
My cheeks sticky from my dry tears I lay on the floor thinking. Without the   
slightest bit of notice  
I fell asleep.  
  
I wake up to find darkness all around me. Since my sweater was a little bit   
rided up it left  
part of my stomach bare, making the cold tile floor touch my skin as I shivered.  
A pillow  
was under my head and a blanket over me. The girls must have been this kind.  
  
Clumsily I make my way to bed. For a moment I forgot what happened earlier.   
To my left  
laid Lita's and Mina's bed. To my right laid Amy's and Rayes. I glance   
around making sure  
noone had awaken, then I make myself comfortable in bed. As soon as my eyes  
close, I hear a click.  
Quickly my eyes open with alertness.   
  
A lamp had turned on. Raye's lamp. She arose with a yawn and walked over   
to me. She sat beside me and  
gazed into my eyes, searching for heartache and betrayel. "It's Darien." I said   
without hesitation.  
She didn't seem surprised. "What now?" She asked curiously. "He's going to  
marry Kate."  
Her eyes widen, and whispering quite loudly she said "WHAT!" I just nod.   
"I am so sorry  
Serena." I give another nod.  
  
Raye used to date Darien, but backed off when she figured out that I liked   
him. I could never lie, or  
betray Raye. She's like my sister. She hugged me and let me cry in her arms.   
She calmed  
me down, and finally I went to sleep, wondering why Darien did this to me.  
  



	2. Secrets Bared

MATTER OF TIME  
By, Moon_Angel010  
Chapter 2: Secrets Bared  
Rated: R  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Asked Lita pulling a green cotton sweater   
over her head. "I don't really  
know Lita." Serena replied. They all were getting ready for their daily   
business. Lita was  
going shopping with Raye. Mina was going to the movies, and I was   
getting ready for another depressing day.  
"I have an idea." Mina stated tieing her brand new boots. "Why don't   
you tell him how you feel?" She  
suggested kindly. "Why don't you?" Lita added.   
  
Since we were little their advice has done wonders for my crisis' but even as   
they spoke I had my  
doubts. Amy gazed at me, like I were transparent. "Serena," She began after   
awhile. "I know  
you have your doubts, but its better then you tell him then live your life with   
regrets."I just nod. "I have to go   
you guys." Anything to change the subject. "Yeah me too." Replied Lita.  
  
I take my ordered cappocino and sit at the large couch located at the center   
of lounge. All I can think about is  
Darien, and Mina's advice. She is kind of right. There is nothing to lose!   
Well, except my dignity. What  
if he didn't feel the same way, I'd probably die. On the other hand, I was   
always able to tell him everything, and  
anything. I just can't handle the rejection. Its to hard to handle. BUT I NEED   
HIM. I can't live without him  
he is the light that brightens my day. He is the world to me.   
  
My tension flew off the charts when Darien plopped on the spot next to me.   
He passed me his winning smile   
and greeted me. "Hey," "Hey." A simple converstaion starter. It was time,   
I was ready to tell him  
that I loved him, ready to tell him that I object to Kate, it seemed as if it  
were a now or never situation. "Da-"  
He didn't give me a chance. "Serena, I have a problem, you see I still haven't  
asked Kate." Good so  
there still was a slight chance.  
  
"But to break the news I was thinking a nice quiet romantic dinner..." Why   
was he doing this? Did he like to  
torture me? I could have screamed, something inside me just snapped.   
Without thinking  
I blurted my secret. "Darien don't marry her. You deserve better." Well   
almost the whole secret. I stopped  
myself before I did. Darien's jaw dropped. He gazed at me fury and confusion   
in his eyes.   
  
My mouth would have been better shut. He seems speechless. He searches   
for the words to say.  
There is nothing but quiet. "My Best friend..." Was all that he managed to   
speak. But then he began.  
"My best friend! Not even you understand my realtionship with Kate. I   
thought you were different Serena.  
One of a kind." He stood up. "But no, you're just like the rest of those jerks  
out their." His words hurt like  
fists. "But Dar-" "NO DON'T EVEN TRY!"  
  
Turning around he headed down his own path. I ruined it, I ruined my   
chance with him. It was over.  
I look up to him. He passes a hallway and from it walks out Kate. She notices   
Darien's expression.  
"What's wrong babe? Is something wrong." He turns to me angrily and replies   
"NO Kate nothing,   
I need to ask you something."  
  
I couldn't believe it, I had nothing to say for once. It was bad enough he didn't   
love me, but now he  
hated me! Everything was falling apart. Everything. Nothing more mattered.   
Leaving my drink at the table, I rush to my dorm room.  
  
Watching out my window had me thinking. Why should I ruin his happiness,   
for me? That wasn't like me at all.  
I had to apologize before it was to late. If we couldn't have a relationship,  
maybe we could  
just have a friendship? I got up and rush downstairs. Quickly passing throught   
the hall ways, wasting not   
time at all. I barely glance at thr rooms as I go bye. Suddenly through the corner  
of my eye, I glimpse at a  
familiar flash of red.  
  
Stopping in my tracks I peer through a room. The library as it seemed. The   
door was barely open, but open   
just enough to catch the view of the inside. There in the center of the room stood  
kate back to me and  
lips upon another man. Outraged, but determined to spy I hide half of my body  
behind the door.  
"That witch can't do this to Darien!" I muttered under my breath. How could  
she.   
She had it all with Darien, and now she was wasting her oppurtunity on some   
college jock with brown  
hair, in which had little streaks of red going through it.  
  
Her hips move against the mystery man. This is no lady, and certainly NO  
virgin, I think to myself.  
She rubbed her body against his, and then she pushed him against a book shelf,   
lust in her green   
eyes. Their laughs echoe throughout my head.  
  
Finally I decide enough was enough. I tiptoe away, in desperate search for   
Darien. When out  
of hearing range I continue to run. I searched near and far but still no Darien.  
I searched his room, but all I found  
was his bed along with his other apliances. I stomp a foot in frustration and leave  
the room. Not  
even half way down the hall I crash into someone. This seemed familiar when   
I always crashed into Darien.  
"KATE!" I gasp urgently. She gazed at me, her green eyes held no shred of  
innocenceas it always had when she   
was with Darien.  
  
She looked at me from head to toe, smile on her face. It almost seemed like   
she knew what I was up to.  
I swallowed hard. I just wanted to run away and hide, but my love for Darien  
held me back. I confronted her angrily. "K-Kate you have to stop what your  
doing! Don't you love   
Darien?" Kate's eyes widened but so did her smile. "I knew I saw someone  
watching us."  
Was all she said.   
  
"BUT WHY?" I ask angrily.   
" Darien's cute and all, but not exactly a guy you can actually feel lust for."  
"So why, are you dating him?"   
"My parents are always saying, 'We want you to marry a nice  
smart man.' Well I am."  
"So you're doing this for your parents? But what about Darien he'll be heartbroken,  
don't you understand how much he cares for you."  
"My, my, aren't we just full of uestions today. Why do you care any way  
Serena?" She asked   
curiously.   
  
When I didn't respond he grin grew even wider. "Well, someone has a   
major crush." She   
stated happily. I still didn't say anything.   
  
"Listen here Serena, you stay away from Darien, or I'll get  
you so bad you'll wish you never laid eyes on him."  
I looked at her with curiousity and anger.  
"Is that a threat?" I ask.  
She turned around and headed down the hall, 2 feet away from me she   
glanced back and  
shrugged her shoulders saying "Could be." 


	3. Irresistable

MATTER OF TIME  
By, Moon_Angel010  
Chapter 3: Irresistable  
Rated: R  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The past week wasn't exactly the best, but thw worst. Kate and Darien managed   
to avoid me, once  
in a while Kate or Darien would pass me a mean look. But that would be it. The  
girls begged me to go  
outside school grounds, they tried to get me to eat more then I was they even tried  
to set me up on  
dates. NOthing worked though.  
  
"Hey girl." Mina greeted as I walked into my room. "Hey." "You wanna go to  
the movies?" She asked   
hopeful to get a yes from me. "Not thanks." She sighed and walked over to me.  
She sat on the bed  
and said. "Serena you have to get over the fact that Darien loves Kate. If he can't  
see what a great  
women yu are then you deserve better." The truth was I couldn't get over the fac  
t. I don't know  
Mina, I can't forge him, I LOVE him." Mina sighed deeply. She arose and pulled  
on her  
coat. "I'm going now, you sure you don't want to go?" "I'm sure." She smiled  
weakly and left.  
  
  
Later that evening I decided to walk hrough the halls just to think. Maybe Mina  
was right.  
Soon I past Kates room. "How did I end up here?" I ask myself angrily. I walked  
a little bit closer  
screams and yells were heard. I peered in through the ajar door. There stood   
Kate, Darien and the  
man from before.   
"How could you Kate, we were suppose to be married!" Darien screamed. Kates  
silk green blouse was  
undone to the last button, Her Black mini skirt was half rided above her waist. It  
looked like Darien had   
just caught them.   
"Dude, you never told me you like had another boyfriend." The man from earlier  
stated.  
"Shut up Ron." Kate hushed quickly.  
"Darien, he uh-" She searched for the right excuse. But nothing seemed to work.  
Darien covered his ears.  
But Kate grew furious.   
"Oh come on!" She screamed angrily. "Can you honestly tell me that nothing  
happened between you and   
Serena?"   
  
Slowly Darien brung his hands from his ears. "Yes Kate I can." Before anyone  
else could speak,  
he rushed away from the scene. He looked so distraught. He went the opposite  
direction of me,   
meaning he was about to go to the courtyard. Quickly I follow him.   
  
He comes to a stop as if to think. He brung his hands to his glistening hair,  
from the looks of it  
he was ready to pull a handful a hair. But he changed his mind when he same  
me. We stared at eachother for   
what seemed like an eternity. Time seemed to stop. He broke our glare when  
he ran up to me and  
embraced me into a hug. He hugged me like he would never let go. "I'm sorry  
Serena, so sorry."  
He made some space between us but didn't let go. "You were right. I shou-"  
Without another  
thought i brought my finger to his lips.   
  
They traced them smoothly a number of times. "Wha-" "Don't speak" I  
mutter quietly. His lips are  
so smooth, so soft, like no one has ever even touched them. They are irresitable   
to me.I look into  
his eyes and he looks into mine, exploring their dephts. We both hush and all is  
silent. The wind and   
our breath are the only things hearable. I place my hands around his neck,  
getting on my tip toes my lips   
crash into his. His tongue slip past my lips. He tasted so sweet.  
  
His hands carress my sides. I felt on top of the world nothing could be better.  
A sudden jolt stopped our   
movements, we bumped into a tree. "W-why are we doing this?" He asks running   
his hand up and  
down my back. "Why not?" I replied leaning in for another kiss. Our lips almost  
touched but he stopped  
and whispered "No." He released me and ran inside leaving me all alone.  
  
I stood there wondering why hadn't he gone through with it? He looked like   
he enjoyed it!  
"This isn't happening." I try to reassure myself. I didn't see Darien for a week  
after that. And when I did   
finally see him he was with Kate. He had gotten back together with her. How  
stupid can he be? I  
think angrily. Darien caught a glimpse of me and began walking my way.  
  
Quickly I turn away from them and try to walk as fast as I can away from   
him. I don't want  
to see him now. My walk breaks into a run. "Hey Serena!" He rasped with a  
hand on my shoulder  
He had caught up to me. I shook away from his grasp. "Leave me alone  
Darien!" I tell him.  
"Go hang with your girlfriend KATE!" Tears Trickle down my face. He looks  
ast me with great confusion.   
"Kate? What are you talking about?" He asks. "Well you did get back together  
with  
Kate right?" He laughs. "No Serena, of course not....after the courtyard, I ran  
to find Kate. I told  
her that I had forgiven her but I could bnever love her, but we agreed to be  
friends, and thats it."   
  
"Really?" He smiles "Of course Serena." He carressed my cheek with the back  
of his hand. Why was  
he doing this if he didn't love me? "Serena WHY do you hate Kate?" He asks  
me after awhile. I swollow  
hard. "Because Darien...I..." It was so hard to say it "I...love you." My tears  
flow faster. Lunging forward I  
give him ahug. "I can't live without you, you are everything to me. you   
complete me." I felt so   
relieved to say it.   
  
His silence was unbearing. "Say something please." I mutter into his firm chest.  
He sighed deep under  
my body. His hand curled under my chin and he moved my face away from  
his chest. Leanng in he brushes  
his lips against mine. Barely a kiss. I close my eyes treasuring this moment. "I  
think I love you to." I hear   
him whisper. Immediately my eyes open. Did he just say what I think he said.  
He didn't give me enough  
time to think for he kissed me. Moments later we came up for air.  
He grabbed my hand and led me to my room. He shut the door and locked it.  
  
My body against the door and his body against mine we glared at eachother.   
"Why are you doing this Darien?" I ask as he slowly unbuttoned my flannel  
shirt. He paused and looked at me.  
"Why not?" He replied I smiled. He pushed open the shirt and glanced at me.   
"You're so beautiful."  
He commented sweetly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me  
another kiss.  
  
We tossed and turned underneath my blankets. We just touched and kissed,  
but no more. This was   
my dream, and it came true. I sat atop him and planted kissed where ever I   
went. He groaned then pulled  
me to his side. He levitated his wait off of me and smiled. With his arms   
stretched on either side of me  
we just looked at eachother. I pulled his head to me and whispered "Now   
Darien." He watched me carefully  
as he VERY slowly entered me, he stopped letting me get used to the feeling of   
him inside me. Then he  
went in a little more. I flinched slightly. I urged him to stop for a second and  
he did as told.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly. I felt his lips upon mine and without warning he  
entered me fully. Something exploded  
and filled within me and I couldn't help but to scream with pain. Tears fell from   
my eyes and I held Darien tightly  
and he held me. For what seem like an eternity, finally the pain cleared. I caught  
my breath, and opened  
my eyes. I hadn't noticed before but Darien was leaning in my ear telling me   
everything was alright. He pulled his   
head up and gazed at me. Slowly he thrust in and out. My breath quickened  
and I cried out in pure   
pleasure. The bed creaked beneath us.   
  
Then all of a sudden an enternal explosion and the most intense sensation rolled  
along the whole  
length of where Darien filled me. It was unlike anything I ever felt. I writhed and  
gasped beneath him. We  
seemed make love for ever, and only stopped when Darien thrust long and deep  
within me taking  
command of my body. I could feel the muscles of his back and legs harden. His  
manliness swelled larger and  
larger. I turned my head toward his and found my mouth with his. I heard him  
moan once, twice.   
As our lips seperated I felt his whole body go rigid. He gave a long hard lunge  
with me, and I felt him erupt.  
  
He layed on top of me only breifly, then rolled off to the bed beside her. I turned  
to my side my head  
on his shoulder, cradled within his arm my leg across his and my arm embraced  
his chest. The moment  
I had been waiting for finally came, and it better then i expected. I loved Darien  
more then I could ever love anyone   
else. The last words I muttered were "I love you." Before I fell asleep. I could  
feel him smile, and I smiled back.  
Quickly sleep claimed me.  
  
  



	4. A New Chapter A New Life

A MATTER OF TIME  
By, Moon_Angel010  
Chapter 4: A New Chapter, A New Life.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Everything was perfect. It was great. College went by easier. And at my   
last year Darien proposed to  
me. We are to be married soon. On valetines day. Its going to be beautiful.  
Its going to be an outside  
wedding. We wait patiently for the day, and eagerly. We have never been   
happier, especially now  
that awhile ago I realized I was pregnant. 3 months along.  
  
Darien bought a 3 bedroom apartment. We have already moved in and   
have already   
started the babies room. Kate and I still haven't talked since the incident,   
but thats ok. She still ahtes  
me, and obviously still likes him. She envys our relatioship, her and her 2nd   
boyfriend have broken  
up, and now she is alone. Though it was only a matter of time.  
  
The scouts, Darien's, and my past have been revelaed. And we wait for  
the day to become king and queen  
of the earth. I work as a nurse, and Darien as a doctor. I work for him,   
isn't that funny?  
When we have no patients, and have free time, we stay in the doctors office   
looking at the  
sunset, quietly, hugging eachother.   
Nothing hase ever been better. 


End file.
